Kid Muscle VS Zangief
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-fight/Fight the ring was quiet as a massive crowd was gathered for the match of the century first to come out was zangief russian bear wrestler he posed for the crowd as he got ready to fight his opponent second to come out was kid muscle as he ran straight to the ring he was pumped and ready for the biggest fight of his life "you look pumped my muscled friend" said zangief "i should be since this is the only match where i don't have to fight any intergalactic villains" said kid muscle to which zangief simply had a sweat drop on his face "i take it your not much of a fighter" said zangief "yeah i often to scared to fight but with you i know i am in safe hands" said kid muscle suddenly a speaker came on "ladies and gentlemen before this fight begins i would like to tell you all in the audience that the loser of this match dies" this caught kid muscle and zangief by surprise this also made kid muscle cower in fear "do not worry kid muscle i know all about you it's best you fight till the end" kid muscle realized "hey he's right" he said to himself "okay i will do it" with that kid muscle and zangief locked they're hands together in a sign of respect HERE WE GO! with that the bell rang kid muscle ran at zangief and did a flying dropkick to him zangief caught him however and slammed him to the mat kid muscle got up and put zangief in a headlock "you are strong comrade" suddenly zangief liften kid muscle into the ropes and put his legs around his neck "but i am stronger" kid muscle then smiled "Oh yeah" he said "think again" suddenly kid muscle of course let out a fart in zangief's face zangief's eyes watered form the smell he then let go as id muscle landed on his feet "it smells like rotten cabbage" said zangief covering his nose "your mother would be ashamed" this kid mad "oh yeah? i will have you know my mother made me my meals" said kid muscle "then it's probably not doing you any good" he said this made kid muscle even madder "shut up!" with that kid muscle got the mark of ultimate muscle as his muscles got big "holy preholi" said zangief kid muscle smiled "now it's my turn" kid muscle said with that he then tossed zangief up in the air and grabbed him in the air and cried out "kinniku buster!" with that kid muscle then landed onto the ring with a boom this made zangief bleed out the mouth "now you see my power" said kid muscle "that is where your wrong comrade" zangief then grabbed kid and jumped "this is my buster!" with that zangief spun around from the "ultimate buster!" said zangief as he spun onto the ring below this made kid bleed at the mouth as well kid muscle was able to get up though "alright i think it's time i showed you another special" said kid muscle zangief looked surprise "another special move?" with that kid muscle threw zangief in the air ounce again this time afterwards he launched himself from three other ring ropes "muscle" said kid then he then was launced into zangief's back as zangief went into the ropes "MIllenium!" kid muscle finished zangief yelled in pain as kid muscle got off then landed on his feet kid muscle smiled as zangief gout up bleeding from his back "i am not down yet" said zangief kid muscle smiled zangief charged at kid muscle and grabbed him "now it's my turn" said zangief as he threw up in the air into the sky "i win" said zangief just then he saw kid muscle blazing down fast "impossible" said zangief in disbelief just then kid muscle then touched zangief's head with his "believe it! kinniku gunner!" with that the whole area went white as zangief could be heard screaming suddenly we saw a blood splurt out from it then cleared as zangief's face exploded turning into bloody chunks "i'm sorry zangief i had no choice" he said the bell rang as the ref raised kid muscle's arm "your winner kid muscle!" the announcer said DBX! Winner THE WINNER OF THIS DBX IS.....KID MUSCLE! Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fistfight